pacmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PacMan.EXE
This is a faithful reboot of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. It has elements from Capcom's Mega Man NT Warrior and Mega Man Battle Network, and Namco's Pac-Man, Tekken, Galaxian , Dig Dug/Mr. Driller, Rally-X , and Mappy Franchises ,along with their game Tower of Druaga Story In 200X, networking technology has been integrated into society. In fact, So much that special computer programs called Net Navis are needed to efficiently process the data. Netnavis are stored in Personal Terminals, devices that act as phones; pagers; instant messengers; news beams; and hacking devices all in one. They're essentially hand held computers. A net navi named GhostMan.EXE plots against the pretend world and the cyberworld. After being freed by the Net Knight and with the help of the rest of the Namco Gang, he plans to rule both worlds. A netnavi named Pacster.EXE (codename PacMan.EXE or just PacMan) and his netop P1 (real name Dakotta Posey) must become a new breed of hero. Watch out netcrime: The Pac is Back Main Characters Dakotta Posey/P1- a video gaming geek turned netop when PacMan.EXE comes into his life. To face against, GhostMan.EXE, He must form a bond with Pacster and together become legends. This series incarnation of Spiral, Sir Cumference, and Professor Pac-Man. PacMan.EXE- This navi was made fun of and bullied by Sonic.EXE. He gains a friend in the form of Dakotta who becomes his netop to face against GhostMan.EXE. He is based off the version of Pac-Man from Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. His signature transformation system is Berry Change which is based off the Power Berries also from Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures and Style Change from Mega Man NT Warrior and Mega Man Battle Network 2-3. Berry Change serves as PacMan.EXE's equivalent to power pellets. ClueMan.EXE and Larry Rhubarb jr. (contrary to the name he's a cucumber)- The netnavi and netop duo who are friends PacMan.EXE and P1. They are based off of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson with some elements from the Clue board game franchise. Cylindria.EXE and Penelope "Penny" Rhubarb- the girlfriends of PacMan and P1 who are competitors in Rally-X Grand Prix. This series equivalent to Ms. Pac-Man. Veronica Dinkley/Net Knight- Velma Dinkey's cousin and the main villain of the 5 part season premiere who has the ability traverse cyberspace and the real world. GhostMan.EXE- the main villain of the series and archenemy of PacMan.EXE. He is based off of the numerous archenemies of Pac-Man in the games and Kamen Rider Ghost. This series incarnation of Betrayus Alvin Killer- the main villain of the sixth episode of first season onwards, netop of GhostMan.EXE, and the creator of the Ghost Viruses. This series incarnation of Dr. Buttocks. Blinky.EXE, Pinky.EXE, Inky.EXE, and Clyde.EXE- Henchnavis of GhostMan.EXE Minor Heroes Velma Dinkley- Net Scientist, former member of Mystery Incorporated, and netop to Patra.EXE Patra.EXE- the navi assistant to Velma Dinkley Joe Good and Sonic.EXE- the main rivals of PacMan.EXE and P1. The navi has no relation to the character of the same name. They are competitors in the Battlenavis tournament,NetNavi Combat League and Rally-X Grand Prix. Brock Pea and Knuckles.EXE- close friends of Sonic.EXE and Joe Good the navi has no relation to the character of the same name Laura Carrot and Amy.EXE- girlfriends of Sonic.EXE and Joe Good the navi has no relation to the character of the same name Johnny Pea and BurnMan.EXE- competitors in the Battlenavis Tournament and Netnavi Combat League Jessie Pea and LavaGirl.EXE- competitors in the Battlenavis Tournament Ben Ketchup and Mario.EXE- PacMan.EXE and P1's main rivals in the Rally-X Grand Prix Petunia Rhubarb and Aquagirl.EXE- PacMan.EXE and P1's close friends who are competitors in the Battlenavis Tournament and Netnavi Combat League James Asparagus jr. and Frogger.EXE- PacMan.EXE and P1's close friends who are competitors in the Battlenavis Tournament Carissa Carrot and ChillGirl.EXE- competitors in the Rally-X Grand Prix Joe Pea and Snowman.EXE- competitors in the Battlenavis Tournament and Rally-X Grand Prix Bobby Ketchup jr. and BomberMan.EXE- close friends of PacMan.EXE and P1 who are competitors in the Battlenavis Tournament and NetNavi Combat League Benny Ketchup and DonkeyKong.EXE- close friends of PacMan.EXE and P1 who are competitors in the Battlenavis Tournament ,Netnavi Combat League and Rally-X Grand Prix Jean Claude Pea and TinMan.EXE- close friends of PacMan.EXE and P1 who are competitors in the Battlenavis Tournament and the Netnavi Combat League Philippe Pea and ShockMan.EXE- close friends of PacMan.EXE and P1 who are competitors in the Battlenavis Tournament. Lyla Carrot and TreeGirl.EXE- close friends of PacMan.EXE and P1 who are competitors in the Battlenavis Tournament and Netnavi Combat League Jimmy Pea and LightMan.EXE- competitors in the Battlenavis Tournament and Netnavi Combat League Cameron Cuke and Richter.EXE- close friends of PacMan.EXE and P1 who are competitors in the Battlenavis Tournament. Jim Pea- a competitor in the Battlenavi tournament and Rally-X Grand Prix along with his navi DrillerMan.EXE DrillerMan.EXE- a competitor in the Battlenavi tournament and Rally-X Grand Prix . He is this series incarnation of Dig Dug Trevor Carrot and Jin.EXE- an antihero navi/netop duo who are rivals to PacMan.EXE and P1 . the navi is this series version of Jin Kazama from Tekken. Gil.EXE- a solo navi who is this series incarnation of Gilgamesh from the Tower of Druaga Pedro Rhubarb and Mappy.EXE- a netcop duo. the navi is this series incarnation of Mappy and competitor in Netnavi Combat League Minor Villains Mr. Shadow and ShinobiMan.EXE- cheating competitors in the Netnavi Combat League and the Rally-X Grand Prix. Calvin Cuke/Killer Roast/King Galaxian- the creator and leader of the Galaga Viruses. this series equivalent to Apex Galaga Viruses- viruses designed by Calvin Cuke to fight against PacMan.EXE. this series incarnation of the Galaga and the equivalent to the Pointyhead aliens. Pooka Viruses- the enemies of both PacMan.EXE and DrillerMan.EXE. this series incarnation of the Pookas Fygar Viruses- the enemies of both PacMan.EXE and DrillerMan.EXE. this series incarnation of the Fygars Bernie "Dr. Eggman" Ketchup- the archenemy of Sonic.EXE Patricia Rhubarb and Shadow.EXE- Mercenary Netop and Navi Duo who are enemies of Sonic.EXE MetalSonic.EXE- the cyber villain doppelganger of Sonic.EXE Badnik Viruses- the enemies of Sonic.EXE Dracula.EXE- the computer bug leader of the vampire navis. He requires a NetNavi host to fight and can corrupt other navis. MunchMan.EXE- Doppelganger of PacMan.EXE who is a modified copy of his data. Inspired by the numerous Pac-Man Clones made over the years specifically Munch Man for the TI-99/4A computer and Toc-Man from Pac-Man world. His signature transformation system is called Energy Change which is a copy of Berry Change and is based off of the Power Berries from Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures and the Style Change from Mega Man Battle Network 2-3 and Mega Man NT Warrior. He is a competitor in Netnavi Combat League and Rally-X Grand Prix. Beth Killer/P2- A female Doppelganger of P1 who copied PacMan.EXE's data and modified it into MunchMan.EXE. She is a competitor along with her navi in the Netnavi Combat League and Rally-X Grand Prix. She serves as this series equivalent to Orson. Pete Pea and Golvis.EXE- the duo who are this series incarnation of Golvis the Ghost and Jack the Guitar Jack Asparagus/Mr. D-''' the archenemy of Frogger.EXE '''Nickolas "Nicky" Carrot VIII and Joker.EXE- Phantom Thief Netop and NetNavi duo who are enemies of ClueMan.EXE and Larry Rhubarb jr. Casey Carrot/Net Cat- a carrot who possesses a special suit that enables him to traverse the cyber space and pretend world. the enemy of Mappy.EXE and PacMan.EXE Heihachi.EXE- a solo navi who's the nemesis of Trevor Carrot and Jin.EXE and enemy to PacMan.EXE He is series version of Heihachi Mishima from Tekken Druaga.EXE- the archenemy of Gil.EXE and recurring enemy to PacMan.EXE GlitchMan.EXE- A solo navi who is an enemy of PacMan.EXE. He is based off the infamous Level 256 glitch with some elements of the Pacinator. Competitions Rally-X Grand Prix- A net race that is this series incarnation of Rally-X Battlenavis- A net battle league and tournament based off of Battlebots NetNavi Combat League- A net battle tournament based off of Robot Combat League P1's Paraphernaila PacMan.EXE's P.E.T. Namco Legends Link Navis * Mappy.EXE * DrillerMan.EXE * Cylindria.EXE * Jin.EXE Customized Battle Chip Folder with Berry Change, Super PacMan.EXE and Infinity Battle Chips. P1 suit ( blue sunglasses and red jacket with PacMan.EXE's navi mark and black pants with black gloves and boots)